Bendy
|-|Regular= |-|Ink Demon= |-|Beast Bendy= |-|Bendy in Nightmare Run= ] Summary Bendy the Ink Demon is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios and the titular character in Bendy and the Ink Machine, and is the main antagonist of Bendy and The Ink Machine, he's thought to be Joey Drew merging with the Ink Machine, although there's no true answer to that at the moment. Bendy is known as a playful little devil. He was first appearing in Chapter 1 and onward. The studio's flagship character, Bendy starred in a series of cartoons thirty years prior to the events of the game, often alongside the studio's other characters such as Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel. In game, Bendy primarily appears as a destructible cardboard cutout that pops up frequently wherever Henry travels. The cutouts themselves appear to sometimes move on their own. Other than just cutouts, Bendy appears in multiple environmental parts, like small clips of Bendy's cartoons, posters, Bacon Soup cans and advertisements, kit-cat klock-styled clocks, concept sketches, plush toys, and even statues. Power and Stats Key: BATIM | Nightmare Run Version Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A via Ink, likely higher | 9-B Name: Bendy the Ink Demon Age: Unknown, Presumably 97 Years Old (Is implied to be a cartoon from the 1920's.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Bendy and The Ink Machine Classification: Ink Demon, Cartoon Character Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, Corruption (Can deform beings into ink creatures.), Intangibility (Can exist as a puddle of ink.), Ink Manipulation (Caused the entire room to be filled with ink upon his appearance.), Melanokinetic Combat, Ink Mimicry, Ink Portal Creation, Animated Art Manipulation, Possible Cartoon Mimicry (Bendy originates from an old days cartoon.), Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation (Has appeared many times out of nowhere. Should have the same abilities as Sammy, who has also shown teleportation.), Enhanced Hearing (Alice states Bendy hears all that happens in the ink machine.), Light Manipulation (Causes the room to get darker when he shows up.), Likely Life Manipulation (It's likely that Bendy created the ink monsters.), Illusion Creation (Created illusions as Henry walked down the hall.), Possibly Matter Manipulation, Possession (Can do various things with his cardboard Bendy's.), Transformation (Can transform into his "beast" form.) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, (Has various blades, throwing weapons, and explosives.), Acrobatics (Via Double Jump.), Forcefield Creation (Via Shield.), Explosion Indcuement (Via Bombs or Explosive Barrel.), Sleep Inducement (Via Daze.), Minor Luck Inducement (Via Fortune.), Healing (Via Heal.), Minor Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet.) Attack Potency: Wall+ Level (Can one-shot Henry, who can survive an elevator crash. Ripped Sammy Lawrence apart, as shown in the after image of all that's left of him. Remarked as the most feared of all the ink monsters.), possibly Room Level, likely higher (His mere presence in rooms cause the entire room to be filled with ink.), ignores conventional durability via Corruption | Wall Level (Defeated a huge chest monster.) Speed: Possibly Normal Human (Can keep up to Henry.) | At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic (Can outrun a taxi.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Athletic Human (Can run and jump while casually lifting an anvil.) Striking Strength: Wall+ Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall+ Level (Completely unaffected from a Tommy Gun.), Hard to kill due to immortality and regen | Wall Level (Can tank hits from chest monster, and other monsters his size.), higher via Shield (Is completely immune to all harm.) Stamina: Peak Human, possibly Limitless | Very High (Can run for long amounts of time.) Range: Standard melee range physically, Several Dozens of Yards via Ink (Collapsed the ground and can cover a full room in seconds. Flooded a whole tunnel with ink and also a whole room.) | Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with weapons, higher when throwing weapons Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Alice Angel refers to him knowing all of what happens in this place.) Weaknesses: Likely if the ink machine was to be destroyed, Bendy will cease to exist. | None Notable. Note: This is as of Chapter 4, The Final Chapter has not been released and some of these may be possibly changed. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. | Has weapons from Small, Medium, and Large Categories. Notable Attacks/Technique: BATIM *'Ink Manipulation': Has shown he can manipulate Ink in a variety of different ways **'Ink Summons': Can create ink clones of people and himself which possess a mind of their own. **'Wormhole Creation': Has shown he can create wormholes with the use of Inks. Nightmare Run *'Double Jump': Can able to jump and then jump again in mid-air. *'Throwning Weapons': His main use of weapons is by throwing them at opponents. *'ABILITIES': Can unlocks power through the game called "ABILITIES". **'Magnet': Allows bend to magnetically pull soup cans towards himself. **'Shield': Allows creates a shield around his body that makes him impervious to attack. **'Bomb': Throw a bomb that deals massive amounts of damage to all near by enemies. **'Daze': Briefly incapacitates opponents, keeping them from attack. **'Fortune': Increases the amount of Bacon Soup he receives. **'Heal': Restores a small portion of his own health. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bendy and The Ink Machine Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Corruption Users Category:Ink Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Illusionists‏‎ Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers